


MISSION: House Guest

by a_gentle_dab



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Secret Identity, some just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gentle_dab/pseuds/a_gentle_dab
Summary: Metal is going undercover in the Wachowski household and he just needs to fool one person: Maddie.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	MISSION: House Guest

::Metal Sonic online… … … MISSION UPDATE: _pending_ ::

“Metal Sonic,” Dr. Robotnik said not waiting for Metal Sonic’s visual processors to fully click online before speaking, he knew Metal Sonic was listening to every word, “This plan requires a little more _finesse_ than some previous plans, _and_ some patience.”

::SOFTWARE UPDATE… _CODE._ chameleonskin... _CODE_ .perfectpitch… _CODE.-_ ::

“You are busy downloading everything you need to become Sonic enough to fool any dimwitted human on earth, but you just need to fool one.” Robotnik paced, with his hands behind his back it made him appear cool and collected, but if you looked close enough you could see him wringing them anxiously together, “Which shouldn’t be too hard. Biologically you will be indistinguishable. Emotionally, you have enough stored data to fake any response. Intellectually… well there wasn’t much there to copy so I think you’ll manage.”

::HARDWARE UPDATE holographic projection established, nano-link skin established, nano-link fur established, nano-link… ::

“Metal Sonic.” Robotnik practically coo’d as he leaned over Metal on the table, “My greatest creation. I didn’t make you to replace Sonic. I made you to improve on him, but today I will ask you to lower yourself so we can bury our greatest rival once and for all.”

::MISSION UPDATE: House Guest… Activating mission protocols::

Metal felt the shift and broadening of his sensors, and his body locked up as the new load of input hit his system. It took several seconds for the new systems his master had given him to fully sort, log, and filter out unnecessary vs necessary sensory data. The joints in his servos jumped and twitched in a horrifying inorganic way before they moved in a more “natural” fashion. Just as Metal sat up and brought his servos to the level of his eyes, the new “second skin” programing the Doctor had installed appeared to flow over his sharp metal fingers like water, leaving behind white gloves.

“You’ll not only look like him, but you’ll feel like him too.” Dr. Robotnik flattered himself, “Truly I slaved away on these designs for months, so I could fool even a veterinarian. Take off the gloves.”

Metal obliged and underneath were Mobian hands and blue fur. Metal looked at his blue furred arms and his peach furred chest, which moved in time with one of the newly installed internal clocks, and then back at his master. His master who was holding the gloves in one hand admiring his work. Yes, Metal Sonic was something worth admiring.

“Ah, perfect!” Robotnik said suddenly, and Metal didn’t understand the sudden exclamation, but the Doctor only seemed to grow more excited as he watched the progress of the new programs uploading into Metal, “The expression subprogram is linking up perfectly.”

The doctor snapped his fingers. The motion disguising the fluid flick on his fingers across the control pad in his glove, summoning a robot with a mirror down to Metal Sonic’s level. Before him, sitting on the table was Sonic the Hedgehog and the rodent’s face was cold and neutral as it stared back at him. Metal felt his defensive programming activate. A second later his new programming also kicked in a subroutine and Metal recognized not Sonic, but _himself_ , or the self that Dr. Robotnik had turned him into. Metal didn’t get to look long before a pair of white gloves obstructed his view.

“Put these back on. We have work to do.” Robotnik gave a large toothy smile under his mustache.

\---

Metal Sonic skidded to a stop at the end of a curved gravel driveway. The Wachowski house was partially obscured by closely packed young wood trees. They were poorly trimmed to give them a more pleasing appearance and to keep them out of the driveway. All low hanging branches below 1.2 meters off the ground were cut. Optimal for running around the yard at his height. Metal logged the data for later.

A high pitched buzz off to his left caught Metal’s attention. His ear, a mere facsimile of the organic’s, still turned in the direction of the sound before his head did. Delicate, minute details like that made it nearly impossible for anyone but someone with the intelligence of the doctor to pick out he was fake.

A little drone, almost nothing more than a camera lens and wings, the size of an insect, hovered by his face. 

Metal received a message : _smile for the camera_ :

Fake skin, fake muzzle, fake face all beamed that broad cocky grin that had been long since burned into Metal’s data banks. The metal skeleton underneath remained cold and neutral.

: _Say something for Sonic_ : 

Metal Sonic searched through the long catalog of stored phrases and mannerism and pierced together, “It’s good to be back home!”

The voice was really pitch perfect. Upbeat and self-assured, Metal had enough data to know what quills to twist that were the most sensitive. Sonic was nothing, if he wasn’t protective of those he loved. He also held a certain level of vitriol for Metal Sonic’s mere existence. Sonic’s verbal attacks were especially personal and Metal Sonic register, what he later learned from the Doctor, was a strong internal conflict that played across the Hedgehog’s face. Metal knew Sonic’s most sensitive point was the idea that he was _replaceable_. 

So as his smile dropped, Metal could only imagine the fury and the fear Sonic would experience when he saw that footage. Metal sped to the door, stopping just short. The wind from his movement rattled the wood against the frame, but he still knocked anyway. The faint buzz of the drone stopped just above the door. Metal needed only to glance up and see the drone clinging to the wooden frame with six little metallic legs, recording everything for Sonic’s displeasure.

The door opened slowly and Maddie Wachowski, 35 year old human female, one of Sonic’s self proclaimed care takers, alternate title: Pretzel Lady, alternate title: mom, was looking down at him with a big smile. 

Metal returned the smile and asked, “Surprised?”

She was all over him in seconds and Metal felt this internal protocols rage against each other as he was restrained and squeezed by the human looming over him. His new programming won out and he identified the attack as a hug. Metal registered a ping of success in his programming and he loosened up and wrapped his arms around Maddi- around his mom. Another ping. Metal could feel his new programming beginning to more fully integrate into his systems. Blunders would be fewer and farther between as his AI adjusted.

“Blueberry, why are you home? I thought you and Tom were out.. How did you put it?” Maddie stroked his head, careful not to pull at his quills as she ran the tips of her fingers through them. 

Metal’s new AI fired to life and he pulled one of Sonic’s favorite taunts, “Cracking a few eggs?”

“Something like that.” Maddie giggled and leaned back to gaze at him.

Metal registered both recognition and affection in her body language and received another successful ping. She leaned in and kissed the top of his head, cupping his face in her hands. She breathed in and Metal registered a moment of hesitation as her thumbs which were gently rubbing the fur on his muzzle stilled. 

“Mom?” Metal asked in a tone that was a blend of worry and curiosity.

Her hesitation ended and she gently squeezed his face, “Baby, where is your dad? I don’t see his car,” She fixed him with a hard stare, “Oh, that boy didn’t lose another one on that planet did he?”

“Pretzel Lady... “ Metal Sonic was about to say no, but his own memory banks recently logged him destroying a 4-wheeled machine of earth origins, “Maybe. He is staying back with the car until it’s fixed.”

A quick lie.

“I’m going to beat his ass when he gets home.” Maddie pursed her lips and muttered to herself.

Metal logged a new potential trait, violent, in Maddie Wachowski’s file and attached the appropriate warnings. Maddie got up and entered the house but she paused in the door and turned around. He was standing there still, watching her.

“When have I ever had to invite you in?” Maddie asked with a smile and a chuckle.

Metal could feel his AI sending warning messages through his systems for this slip up and he quickly spat out, “Just thinking.”

“Any thoughts to share?” Maddie asked, her expression was becoming more concerned.

She shifted her stance so now she was facing him but also blocking the door. Whether the decision of her’s was unconscious or conscious, there was clear suspicion of some kind and the warnings in Metal’s system got louder.

“What's for dinner tonight?” Metal needed to change the conversation.

It worked. Maddie’s posture relaxed and she stepped to the side, giving Sonic room to enter.

“I don’t know. I was going to make sandwiches but, I think you being home is a special occasion,” Maddie said with a knowing smile and Metal knew enough about Sonic to fill in what was left unspoken. _Chilidogs_ , Metal didn’t get the appeal but he also didn’t eat. Maddie’s smile dropped as she rifled through the cupboards, “We’re out of beans _and buns?_ I’m sorry baby.”

Metal Sonic zipped up so he was standing next to her hip looking up at the cupboards with her. At least he appeared to be looking at the cupboards, rather he was monitoring her expressions closely. Metal decided being agreeable was the best route and said, “It’s fine Mom, I’d like anything you cook.”

She reached down and scratched around his ears and Metal received another ping of success. Satisfied with his work, he leaned into the touch and curiously registered another ping.

“Baby is something wrong?” Maddie asked, this concern was mixed with suspicion but, it had an undertone of affectionate concern and once again Metal received another ping for fooling her.

His new AI was now almost fully integrated into his system and it started melding with the vast database of Sonic’s mannerisms and personality. A new warning was developed. Maddie was concerned, which meant she was sad, but Sonic doesn’t like or allow those he loves to be sad. So to maintain the appearance of Sonic for the success of mission House Guest, Maddie cannot be sad.

Metal assured her, “I just missed you is all.”

A smile and more affection for him. The warning faded and was replaced with another successful ping.

“Let's just run to the store quick. You and me. We can get a treat while we’re out and pick up supplies for dinner. Chili Dogs are still on the menu.” Maddie kneeled and kissed his head again and again she paused as she smelled the top of his head, a second for her, but ages for Metal Sonic. She turned him around and lightly pushed him toward the door, “Go get the car started. I’ll be right out.”

Metal evaluated her body language and expressions, but nothing registered as a concern. A quick scan of the room for keys, and he located a bowl near the door. He waited in the car. She would take a minute or two and Metal used it to review his mission thus far and check in. He logged his successes and flagged his failures and reviewed the drone footage at the same timestamps. His AI updated itself with the new information. New tasks and actions were added to assist in the ruse.

Metal Sonic jumped as the car door opened on the driver’s side and Maddie sat down. He’d gone still while processing, his subroutines for those minor movements went offline to provide more efficient processing speeds. She didn’t say anything as she backed out of the driveway and got on the road toward town. It’s unlikely she noticed unless she knew what to look for.

“You’re quiet today.” Maddie commented, her eyes still on the road, her tone not accusatory, but the warning in his AI still flared again, Maddie then added, “Still thinking? Are you that hungry, should we stop someplace and eat?”

Metal felt the failure of his silence acutely. Sonic talks _a lot_. He chatters through their fights and only quiets when he is about to lose.

Maddie then added, “When you are ready to talk about it. I’m here okay.”

Again he registered concern, but he also received a ping. He folded his ~~servos~~ hands and his leg bounced as he processed. Little details that made him appear more alive. Doctor Robotink would have been proud of his work. Then the connection was made. The concern on her face was the same as Dr. Robotnik’s when he came back sparking and battered, but it was followed with pride when he saw a clump of crushed blue quills in his servos. A new task developed. Make her proud.

Metal Sonic made Dr. Robotnik proud by being useful and so he stuck close to Maddie’s side being helpful, and attentive and he made sure to fill the silence with mindless chatter. He allowed Maddie to cut in and talk, because it was easier to react to her words than invent conversations all on his own. Sonic wasted so much processing power on stupid endless chatter and Metal Sonic logged this as another reason he was superior.

They ended up running other errands while in town. Metal Sonic, who was still trying to fulfill his new task, didn’t protest. He held Maddie’s hand and she periodically scratched behind his ears or stroked his head, each moment adding to a long line a pings and his AI adjusting around these successes. When they got back in the car and drove home, Maddie looked over at him eyes full of affection. 

Another ping.

“Thank you so much Sonic. I was putting off those tasks all day but you were really helpful.” Maddie sighed, “You know how much I love you and how much your father and I are proud of you?”

Task complete.

Metal Sonic smiled brightly, he recorded the moment both for his records and for Dr. Robotnik who would probably have use for the footage later. Sonic was likely going to get a highlight reel to keep him in line.

“‘Couse I know mom,” Metal Sonic said in Sonic’s voice, and then he added, “I love you too.”

Metal knew what quills to twist and if Sonic saw that, he’d be furious. Although, If Maddie knew how those words would hurt Sonic it would crush her. A warning flared through his systems. If Maddie is sad that means mission failure. Metal had to avoid mission failure at all costs.

“Sonic is something wrong? You look worried.” Maddie asked, breaking her eyes away from the road periodically to look over him with concern.

Metal felt more warnings pop up in his system. As his AI adapted and learned from inputs that it began linking the expression and body language subroutines more efficiently to the stimuli he was receiving. Metal at some point had begun emoting unknowingly. Smiles when he received affection. A determined and attentive expression when she needed something from him. All things that improved efficacy and reduced processing loads. Except now his AI linked his reaction to potential mission failure to distress and responded accordingly. Manually Metal Sonic shifted his body language and expressions into a more neutral state. His flared quills relaxed and his furrowed brow and tense frown softened into a smile. He set into motion appropriate updates to the AI to avoid a repeat mistake.

“I’m okay.” Metal Sonic said cheerfully to dissuade her concern.

“Still thinking?” Maddie remarked and she chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched the road.

Metal’s body swallowed and his hands fiddled nervously, the AI still wasn’t fully updated, but the expression was deemed fitting for garnering sympathy, so he allowed it, “I-” 

Metal didn’t want her to be concerned. He faced potential mission failure but this new AI was complex and not as straightforward as his old AI. He needed a reason to make her feel better. It was important to him to do so.

“My latest mission is really hard.” Metal said.

“Is? You are still on it?” Maddie asked.

“Yes, I’m just here for a couple days and then I have to go back to Mobius.” Metal Sonic said and it wasn’t procedurally produced chatter like before, this wasn’t really chatter at all, but it he felt like he could say it to her, “I think its going well, but I keep making mistakes.”

Maddie was quiet for some time. They pulled into the driveway and she parked the car but she didn’t turn it off.

“Making mistakes is part of life. You can’t be perfect at everything and I know you try. You try really hard to be perfect.” Metal looked at her, logically knowing she wasn’t talking to him but at the same time it felt accurate, “I worry that you are too hard on yourself when you don’t meet the bar you set.” Maddie looked Metal Sonic in the eyes and his AI logged another ping for approval and Metal set new tasks for more pings as Maddie comforted him, “You set that bar so high and when you reach it you push it a little higher and act like you didn’t reach it in the first place. Baby, you are incredible as you are. Don’t forget it. I think you are going to be very successful in your mission. I believe in you.”

She turned off the car and opened the door.

“Mom…” Metal said but he didn’t have anywhere he was going with it. He just knew he had set a task and it wasn’t yet fulfilled.

Maddie sat down and reached over to pet him behind the ears. A ping. Task complete.

“Love you too… now help me with the bags. I have to start dinner soon before it gets any later.” Maddie said.

Metal Sonic watched a movie as Maddie cooked. He used the time to process information from the day when a message came in.

: _Be prepared, we are going to check in with Sonic_ :

Metal adjusted on the couch so he was turned away from Maddie and appeared to be intensely watching the movie. Half of his visual field shifted to a metal hallway with a human male and a hedgehog looking slightly ragged but still standing. The man was considerably more tired, but Metal Sonic recognized the level of determination on Sonic’s face. The blue hedgehog was only getting started. 

Metal wasn’t part of the conversation just yet. Dr. Robotnik was taunting them both and they could only grit their teeth and bare it. A threat hung over their heads. Metal Sonic looked over at Maddie still cooking in the kitchen and his video feed was presented to the two of them. The human blanched and Sonic went silent. Metal was right. Dr. Robotnik had prepared a highlight reel of moments throughout the day of Metal Sonic tricking Maddie into believing he was Sonic. Totally unaware she was walking around all day with a loaded gun at her back.

A flicker of conflict in his AI as two tasks of his mission clashed. 

The human, Tom, got close to the screen and filled much of Metal Sonic’s vision, as he said low and threatening, “If you [REDACTED] touch her I will strip you for spare parts you [READCTED] toaster.”

Metal removed the profane and abusive language before he logged the conversation in his memory. Metal’s ear swiveled as he heard a click as the stove was shut off. He looked in Maddie’s direction and watched her leave the pot on the stove, call Ozzie with her, and walk upstairs. A door opened and closed and moments later she returned and sat on the couch next to him. Her expression was sad and he allowed his body to appear concerned. She examined him closely and the feed stayed on for Tom and Sonic as she leaned over and kissed the top of Metal’s head and stoked his fur. Metal received several pings and he leaned forward into her and wrapped his arms around for a hug. His AI was satisfied with her actions, and with the horror and anguish on Sonic’s face.

Maddie breathed in deeply and hugged him close, “You really do feel like him.”

Metal froze, both from the surge of warnings but also as his joints locked up as a charge went through his body. He sensed a small device attached to his temple sending an immobilizing field around him. Maddie pulled away, her eyes were wide with shock but they were resigned too. Metal could sense Robotnik trying to cut the feed but Metal was locked in and Tom and Sonic watched Maddie tearfully step away from Metal and cover her mouth sadly.

Metal’s AI so aggressively sent warnings and task updates he couldn’t stop his expression from morphing into fear and distress as he tried to free himself. Maddie was sad. He needed to fix it or it was mission failure. 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Metal Sonic asked distressed.

“Don’t,” Maddie held up a finger and glared through wet eyes, “Don’t you dare call me Mom.”

Metal was…

Hurt.

She tossed a ring in the air and it opened to a planet of Mushrooms.

“I assume you are one of his.” Maddie sniffled, “He is a [REDACTED] I hope he knows that. Had me going there for a second.”

Metal spoke, but this time it was Robotnik speaking through him, “What could have possibly given it away?!”

Maddie tapped her nose, “A Mother’s nose knows. It might act, feel, and look like him, but I know what my boy smells like. It might be weird, but you can’t replicate that.”

She scooped up Metal Sonic. Even though the secret was out. He had lied to her and tricked her. Still, she was gentle with him as she laid him down under a mushroom cap. Her hand brushed along the side of his face and Metal got another ping.

“I think he knows where this planet is. He’ll be able to find you. Thank you, for your help today,” Maddie almost went for another kiss on the top of his head and stopped short. She thought better of it and just got up and stepped through the portal. 

Metal’s vision was still split between watching her and the now empty hallway. With nothing holding them back, the Doctor was destined to fail. Metal felt those failures acutely, but nothing quiet like the throb of his failure to get that last ping. She said she believed in him. That he would be successful, but she was wrong. He didn’t know how long it would take Dr. Robotnik to find him, and Metal Sonic powered himself off to conserve energy.

\----

He clicked back online.

::MISSION UPDATE: House Guest. _Failure_. MISSION UPDATE: Pending.::

“Welcome back Metal.” Robotnik was glum, but he wasn’t angry, “I underestimated her. It worked, she said so herself, but I didn’t take into consideration the smell. I guess human moms can tell her children apart by smell. Never had a mom so she got lucky and found the one gap in my knowledge.”

::SOFTWARE UPDATE: AI downgraded::

“On to the next plan. The technology worked fantastically. I might have uses for that in the future.” Robotnik was talking mostly to himself, “but the AI worked a little too well in fact.”

Metal reviewed his memory. Nothing was deleted. It could all be useful eventually. Metal noted the AI had started to alter the mission beyond original parameters in order to maintain the disguise. Every ping was still logged but Metal didn’t get the same satisfaction from them as he did before. They were still successes and he filed them under a new section titled Maddie Wachowski with an alternate title as Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I love a good runaway AI story.  
> Also...  
> Am I aware there are typos? Yes, they will be fixed over time as I reread. I just want to post this cause I was too excited to wait.


End file.
